Tales of Thurmond
by Rachelthereader02
Summary: The League has taken control of Thurmond. Ruby is there with all the rest of the gang to help sort things out. There will be a reunion with Sam but beware it might be cheesy.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope this isn't as incredibly cheesey as I realized my other Darkest Minds story is. The background you need to know is that The Childrens League has just taken over Thurmond. The kids and several League people are there trying to sort everything out. Everything else will most likely be explained during the course of the story. I hope you enjoy. So here you go...**

When I arrived at cabin 33 late Friday night, I was exhausted. It had been four days since we took control of Thurmond. As soon as the PSF's surrendered, I was sent back to the Ranch for days of reports and paperwork. All of the League agents would be staying in cabins with the kids. I was being sent to the cabin that Vida was in. It was nice now that the two of us were friends.

The thought had crossed my mind to try and find the girls from my old cabin. I was relieved to know though that 33 had not been our number. I was still a little bit terrified to see them again. That in itself scared me even more. Thurmond just held so many memories for me. I don't think I would be able to handle seeing Sam again. It would destroy what little bit of myself that was still left.

The cabin was dark when I walked in. Sighing, I put my duffle on the ground and locked the door behind me. I could easily see V's electric blue hair even through the dark. The sleeping figures of other girls could barely be seen in the dim lighting the moon was offering. Only one bunk was open and I sleepily moved toward it. Pulling back the sheets, I climbed into the bed still in my clothes. I was too tired to bother changing. I also didn't want to turn a light on and wake the others. Hopefully the morning would bring about the start of better days.

The next morning I awake before everyone else. I didn't even look around the room before climbing out of bed and grabbing my bag. The walk to the bighouses was exactly the same as I remembered it being. After getting changed, I take my bag straight to the Mess Hall. The room was overflowing with all kinds of kids in all different colors. The League had been trying very hard to keep the kids from having to wear clothes of their color. It made them think too much of their old uniforms. Ruby still didn't like the color green. Six years of wearing it everyday had sort of made me hate it.

When I looked around I say Liam waving like crazy from a table in the back of the room. I made my way over to where he and Chubs were sitting. I was thankful that I didn't feel like an outsider in my own unwanted home. They both hugged me and I was estatic to see them again. I'd missed them like crazy the four days that I had been gone.

"Hey darlin. We missed you. Vida's been swearing and making more dangerous threats without you here."

I chuckled wholeheartedly and was even more grateful than before to be with the people I considered my family. During breakfast they gave me a run down of our job and the gist of what we did. An older agent that I didn't recognize came and passed out our assignments. It looked like I had a full day ahead of me.

**Really short but I didn't know where else to go with this chapter. I should get better I promise. If I decide to continue this which I probably will. Maybe I'll make it a few chapters long and try to finish it before ITA comes out on Tuesday. (Only four more days. AHHHHHHHH!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the second chapter. Let me start with saying that, unfortunately, I do not own Ms. Bracken's lovely characters. What I do own, is all of the kids in this chapter who aren't from the series and the storyline. **

First thing I was doing was picking up kids for their cure. It had been turned into a series of 10 pills taken in 10 days. These kids were on day four. The first girl I had was a blue named Lydia Crowley. Her cabin was on the opposite end of camp so I had time to do some thinking on my way there.

Who was Ruby Daly really? What was left of the girl I used to know? The one with braided hair and honey-dripping fingers who lived at the end of a lane. What had become of her?

Now she was a monster with just a hint of the girl from Thurmond still inside of her. There were no traces of the her from childhood. The only ones who would know that her would be my old cabin members. The girl who once knew my past and knew me better than anyone else now only remembered the silent girl that went a whole eight months without talking. My best friend doesn't know me at all. This is why I was scared. Scared to confront my past. Scared to stare those girls in the face and show them what I really was. Who I really was. The thought of it terrified me.

When I got to Lydia's cabin, I was met by a beautiful girl. Long black hair and piercing blue eyes. What she had in beauty, she doubled in rudeness. We give these kids a cure and all of a sudden they are better than everyone else? They look down on the League because we haven't started the cure yet. It was sure going to be a long day.

I returned to my temporary cabin exhausted. Today had been tough and it wasn't even over yet. I was only back to shower and pick Vida up for our mandatory League meeting. All I wanted to do was crawl into the bed and sleep. Unfortunately that wouldn't be possible for several hours.

I was still around the corner and out of sight when I saw someone leaving the cabin. The girl looked so familiar yet I was too far away to place her. Trying to get the mystery girl out of my head, I continued to the cabin to get ready. Cole would get very impatient if we were late.

Hours later when the meeting was over, I returned back to my cabin. V walked in first and I silently followed her. My mind was already on the bed and the sweet sleep it would bring me. I was stopped dead in my tracks though when I saw who was in the cabin.

**Yes it's really short but I'm writing this on an ipad without a keyboard so I can't do much better. Plus, it's after 1:30 in the morning and I can't stay up too late writing. I do need some sleep. Please tell me what you think. If you hate it, try to be nice about it but still tell me. I want to hear your opinions. **


End file.
